Scrappy: A FNAF Creepypasta
I AM NOT CRAZY!!! But of course, you won’t believe me. Nobody does. I just can’t seem to get that image out of my head. The horror. His jaw ripped clean off. Vocal cords torn out. Let me explain. This all happened 30 years ago. I was a small child. I was at Freddy’s when it happened. Actually. Outside of Freddy’s. This man lured me and the pizzeria. I thought it was a surprise. But he threw me into the alleyway and beat up the other children that he had also brought along. I hid in the dumpster out there so he couldn’t find me. I waited in there for who knows how many hours. Until I heard footsteps walking away. But I did not come straight out of there. I waited even longer until I only heard mice squeaking and stray cats meowing. I wish I could have stayed in there. But I was running out of oxygen, and the stench of garbage was going to destroy my nose. So I got out. The kids were gone. All of the kids. Except me. The only thing to remind me of them and the abuse was their blood. Immediately after I went back into the pizzeria. But the lights were off, and Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were gone. I figured that the reason everyone was gone was that the pizzeria closed. But I saw a light in a room near the back. I was very adventurous at the time so I went in to see where the light was coming from. It turned out to be from a room where a man was standing looking out the cameras. Then I saw an animatronic. But it was not on stage as usual. Then it ran at me. Obviously, I was freaking out and screaming at the top of my lungs while running into the room with the man. I ran in right before the man closed it. Then he introduced himself. He said he was the night guard, and that I was lucky I made it through. He thought I was an animatronic running at the door so he slammed it shut. He also explained that the animatronics come alive at night and that he has to try to survive. Then I saw an animatronic running on all fours charging to the open door on the other side. I immediately ran to the only place I could hide. The vent. So I climbed in and peeked through it. Then that is when I saw it. The horror I spoke of. The hyena-like animal broke the door down! Before the man could react, it jumped straight on him. It started clawing at him and there was blood everywhere. The monster had a jaw that was hanging from one side of his mouth and it was only being held on by a screw. It had this, broken laugh that also got my attention to notice it coming. Now the reason I bring this up is that after it leaped on him and started clawing him it ripped off his jaw ripped off the rest of its jaw and put his jaw, where it’s original one was. Don’t ask me how it stayed on. Then it clawed out his vocal cords. And since its voice was bad it took out its cords and put in his. Then it got on its 2 legs and started to laugh. But with his voice. I freaked out but did not speak a word because I knew if I did anything it would find me and kill me. What I did next was not smart but my only hope. I climbed through the vents to find an exit. So I crawled through the vents. And on my way to find an exit I heard a noise. The noise sounded like metal scraping. It echoed through the vents. I almost had a heart attack. I kept thinking that the animatronic in there would get me. I wondered which animatronic it was, but I was not wanting to find out right then. So I tried to stay away from the noise. When I heard it, I stayed completely still. I was there for about 10 minutes when I realized I was lost. Then I heard something behind me. I screamed. Then I kicked whatever was behind me and crawled as fast as I could. Then I saw that the vent system ended. So I crawled faster than ever before and then ran into it. Obviously, it didn’t work. I was trying to break a wall. Then I saw that the animatronic, the one was the thing that killed the man who helped me. It was charging at me. Then I saw there was a part I could slide into. Now obviously I went in there. Anyone would go in there. I could have died. Then it ran into the wall. And broke it. Then I looked out and saw it led outside. Then I looked out below the broken wall and saw that the animatronic fell into a dumpster below. Then I jumped out and just missed the dumpster. Then I closed the lid on it and ran home. I tried to explain it to my parents but they said I was crazy. I was too scared to tell them the truth. But it really happened. I explained it to everyone I knew and even strangers I didn’t know. But no one believes me. Like I said. So I moved away. So I don’t have to be close to that pizzeria. After I moved away I gave that monster a name. Scrappy. PS: A year after I moved away a new pizzeria opened. I went in and noticed that there was an animatronic in the back alley, it was him. Scrappy. Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Creepypasta Category:FNAF Category:Blood and Gore Category:Video Games Category:Legit Scare Tactics Category:Scary Category:Creepypastas for The Shadow Reader Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:We need comments!